A golden bell
by Yuu-tomo-Ame
Summary: ....a new character is introduced to yu-gi-oh...yea.....
1. Bunnies!

Ame: yo! ^^ This is me and Yuu's second story!  
Yuu: yep!!  
Ame: anyhow, in our group of friends, we all have our own Yu-Gi-Oh character. So this is the short and happily lived story of how my character (similar ((A LOT)) to Dejiko from digi charat, short green hair and the bells, but she doesn't say nyo or wear her other costume so she's mine now AHAHAHAHAHAHA) comes into the plot^^ Yuu: bunn- Ame: stop ruining it!! Yuu: ok.. Ame: anyhow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, I don't have to say I don't own digi charat because she isn't dejiko AT ALL!!!!*Puff*  
  
O btw, our characters are Mizuki (yuu's char) who has the millennium.well to tell the truth I forgot.but she supposedly likes or is bf with seto. T.v.'s is chocolla.I think.with the millennium earring  
  
I forgot what scythe's was (what kind of friend am I?)  
  
And this story is about mine^^  
  
We open this little tale with a duel between Seto and (guess who?) Yu-gi yami when yugi suddenly wins (surprise surprise^^)  
  
Yugi: as you can see Kaiba, the heart of the cards is always to vocal point of a duel. I have proved it to you for the 80598038539509843 freakin time!!  
  
Seto: screw the heart of the cards!!! Power is always better -_-  
  
Y: but the heart of the cards is what you must trust in!!!  
  
S: I trust in my brain that hasn't been sent to barney's Caribbean cruise ship, thank you very much.  
  
Y: what!?!?! I would never go with that hideous purple dinosaur!! Not much less of even hearing his name *shivers *  
  
S; you're getting beside the point yu-gi  
  
Y: oh yea???  
  
S: yeaaaaaa!!!  
  
Y: oh yea?  
  
S: yea!!  
  
Y: oh-*sweat drops and starts laughing and points at seto's head* LOOK!!!!  
  
S: is this one of your childish made you look games??  
  
Mizuki: no seto-kun look!!!  
  
Mokuba *laughing and pointing*just look!! Behind you!!  
  
Seto: * takes something off his head * bunny? O_o *suddenly hears a ringing noise and has another bunny on his head* bunnies?? *turns around to find my character *  
  
Little girl: *giggles and rings the dejiko shaped bell with an Egyptian eye on it and places another small stuffed bunny on seto's head *  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
Mizuki:O_O  
  
Yu-Gi: is that a millennium item???  
  
Seto: *shakes yu-gi* is that all you can think about of a girl with green hair who is putting small stuffed bunnies on my head that seem to come out of nowhere?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?  
  
Yu-Gi: but look!! It has the millennium eye imprinted upon the gold surface!!  
  
Seto: *calms down * yea.. your right. Hey kid, where did you get that thing on your head???  
  
Girl: I dUUUUUUUUNNNoooooooooooooooo^^ hehehehheheehheheeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop * more importantly, where is your yami??Show me!!  
  
Girl: this IS my yami!! ^_^ ( Happens to look VERY chibi and cute and probably only half the size of yu-gi without his yami)  
  
Seto: O_o  
  
Yu-Gi: O_o  
  
Teai/teai: hey guys! Whats up!!^^ *Drops her bag when she sees the girl* KAWAII*_*  
  
Girl: please let go, oh sappy oneO_O  
  
Teai: *obeys the chibi girl * ok...  
  
All: * silence *  
  
Ame: so? What did you think?!?!?! I will continue but I need a name for her!!! I need to know the Japanese word for bell.hmmmmmmm. Anyway, please review and tell me if you know a good name for my character!!  
  
Yuu: did you know seto-kaiba means turmoil seahorse in Japanese????  
  
Ame: O_o interesting..  
  
Ame: so..plz review or I will never continue!!!bwahahahahah!!* And find her a name!! * 


	2. 2 teais and Uzu's lifestyle

Ame: yay!!! I figured out a name for my character!!! ^^ Yuu: WHAT IS IT!!?!?!??!? Ame: It will come up in the story!!!! Yuu: awwwww, okies.  
  
Ame: we do not own yu-gi-oh, although we wish we did.  
  
Yugi: so your name is Uzu Mimi?!?!?! (I tried to think of the weirdest name out there!!! Uzu=first name, Mimi=last name. It means 'swirl' 'ears' in Japanese^^)  
  
Uzu: YEEEEEEEEEp deee doodle doo!!!^_^ And your naaaaaaaaaMes are??  
  
Yugi: Yugi Moto  
  
Seto: Seto Kaiba  
  
Mokuba: Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Uzu: *runs up and hugs mokuba * you are so big yet so cute^^(she is yami right now/chibi half pint halfsized of normal yugi)  
  
Mokuba: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: so what does your millennium item do??  
  
Uzu: it copies whatever I am touching when I ring it with my hand!! ^^ * Does an example by holding a stuffed little bunny and ringing the bell on here head. There are now 2 bunnys in her hand) see??  
  
Seto: can you copy humans?? And can you get rid of the copies?  
  
Uzu: yes, and yes. If I need to get rid of them I touch the copy, that always had a red dot somewhere on their face, hair etc, and turn my bell to the left.  
  
Teai: cool!! Copy me!!! ^^  
  
Uzu: *grabs teai and rings the bell on her head *  
  
Teai#1/#2: AWESOME!!^^ Like, like, like, like, like, like TOTALLY!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Teai#1: *runs off to the nearest cliff *  
  
Teai#2: *runs to the nearest yugi* hello!!! I am a sappy little prep!!Ehehehheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Uzu: this could present problems..  
  
Yugi: TEAI!!!!  
  
Both Teai's (also the one falling): yes??  
  
Yugi: TEIA NUMBER 1!!!!! *quickly runs off the cliff and catches teai while falling * gotcha!!! * Realizes he is falling too * EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!  
  
Uzu: * changes to normal form and shoots up to be only about an inch or two shorter than seto himself and runs down the mountainside and catches both*  
  
Tugi/Teai: HOW ARE YOU SO TALL?!?!?!?!  
  
Uzu: HIDIIE IDDIED IDDIE ooooooooopie doooo^^ I don't know..  
  
Yugi: lemme guess *sighs while snapping himself out of uzu's arms * u were the entertainer of Egypt/ jester in a past life????  
  
Uzu: CORRECT^^ wow!!!Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheheh  
  
Yugi: * scared*  
  
Uzu: I'm bored.  
  
Seto/mizuki: damn, I know exactly whats coming.. *under breath *  
  
Uzu: I think I'll follow all of u ppl around from now on!! ^^  
  
Yugi: *petrified * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Becomes immediately frozen *  
  
Uzu: ????  
  
Teai: *waves hand in front of yugi's face while uzu disposes of the other Teai* maybe he's dead!!!!  
  
Seto: hmmmmmmmmmm, I dunno..  
  
Uzu: * starts throwing stuffed bunnies at yugi * WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKEY WAKEY!!!!^^ HEE HEE!  
  
All: *watch as uzu throws bunnies at a petrified yugi and sigh as they realize its gonna be a while before she isn't bored anymore..*  
  
Seto: and the insane life of ours continues to get weirder.. -_-  
  
Mizuki/mokuba: yea..  
  
Uzu: WAKEEY WAKKEY!!! ^^  
  
Ame: well?? Do u like her???  
  
Yuu: she's insane!! Who wouldn't like her!?!?!?!  
  
Ame: her eyes are orange.and she had short green hair.. hee hee  
  
Yuu: plz review and tell us what u think!!!!!  
  
Ame/Yuu: JA ne!! 


End file.
